Mai's Cooking
by D C JoKeR H S
Summary: Mai ends up living with Naru while he deals with her Landlord's choice of raising rent. It seems more advantageous to Mai than Naru, but then Mai turns out to be the prefect House-Wifu... What is Naru to do? (Plain Fluff, ENJOY! XD)


**A/N: I'd apologise for the characters probably being slightly OC... BUT MAI BEING THE PERFECT HOUSE-WIFU CROSSED MY MIND, AND I HAD TO WRITE IT! XD**

 **ENJOY! XD**

"WHAAAAAAAAT!?"

Naru looked up from his work at his female assistant's voice.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY RENT WASN'T PROPERLY PAID?! I WORKED HARD FOR THAT, GODDAMN IT!"

He got up, walking to peek out the door to see Mai standing with her back to him.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT PRICES INCREASING AROUND OUR HOUSES! MOST OF THE PEOPLE WHERE I LIVE ARE ALSO STUDENTS, OR OLD PENSIONERS JUST WANTING A QUIET LIFE, HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO US?!"

She was quiet awhile more, before growling something, and hanging up.

She wobbled, and Naru quickly caught her before she hit the floor.

"What do I do~? I can't ask Naru for a larger pay~... But I'll end up homeless otherwise..." she whimpered.

"Idiot; just ask." the words slipped out before Naru could stop them.

Mai looked up to meet his eyes.

"..."

"..."

"EEIIH?! YOU HEARD?!" she exclaimed, shooting away.

"It's my job to know what happens to my employees. Besides; even Lin and possibly the people working downstairs could hear you." Naru deadpanned, crossing his arms. "Anyway, what you just said sounds like an annoying thing... There is a guest room in the flat I already share with Lin. As long as you help with the chores and continue attending both your job and school, I'll try and figure out a way for you to continue living at your current residence."

Mai was gobsmacked, frozen at his words.

Then, she brightened, clasping her hands together.

"Really?!" she squeaked, and Naru looked towards Lin's office with a small smirk, trying to hide how warm his cheeks felt.

"The guest room also is right beside the bathroom; things should go smoothly." he stated.

"THANK YOU!" Mai glomphed Naru, making him stumble slightly.

"..."

* * *

The next day, Naru was woken by the smell of something cooking.

 _Rice and pork?..._

He stumbled up, soon entering the kitchen to find Mai at the stove while Lin sat at the table with a cup of tea.

"Ah, morning! Lin woke me up so I could cook something." Mai smiled.

Naru turned to leave at the sight of Mai in the white apron with pink frill Madoka would sometimes wear. This was over her usual weekend clothing - a peach top and brown skirt.

"Huh? What about your breakfast." Mai asked.

Naru promised himself he was going to take the psychological effects to his grave.

He changed quickly as his stomach woke up, before sitting at the table and taking a bite...

He paused, before taking another, rushed bite, not believing his taste-buds, scoffing it down in seconds, Lin pausing part way through his meal to look, surprised, at his charge.

"I think you should get Naru seconds..." Lin mused.

"Huh?"

Naru placed his fork down to see Mai's surprised, clueless look.

"Seconds." Naru agreed, holding out his bowl...

* * *

Mai stumbled back from work before the boys, frowning when she finally registered the state of the house - despite appearing clean at the first glance, the evidence of the boys habits were evident - some areas had either been cleaned slightly, or not cleaned at all.

Well, best get it to a suitable standard for her company's CEO...

* * *

Naru returned with Lin, having finally located that one pile of work which would help with Mai's problem.

He had left cleaning up for about a month now, maybe...

Eh?

Spotless... But where's...

!

Mai was on one of the spare kitchen chairs they never really used, having moved it into the living room to reach a high shelf, having finally finished lining the books back up by author and title. She turned to look at them, before pouting, putting the final bok away, before hopping down and moving swiftly to cross her arms in front of them.

Memories of important documents flashed across Naru's mind, and he froze, Lin pausing in hanging his coat up.

"I arrive back and the house is a mess despite what a first glance gives. You really should clean more often!" she complained, before she headed for the kitchen...

 _What?!..._

* * *

Mai sighed as Firiday rolled round.

She had been here a week, and living with her boss was OK, but...

"NARU! IF YOU DON'T SORT OUT YOUR WASHING NO MORE FRIED PORK RINDS FOR A WEEK!" she yelled, finishing up her homework.

A black blur sped into the room as Naru (having, once again, to control his blush) moved towards the recently-washed basket.

"I told you _we_ could do it."

"Yet _you both_ have paperwork and research to do. _I_ just have homework." Mai pouted.

Naru glared, before walking out of the room, Lin watching through a wireless webcam from the corner of the room.

Lin leant back, chuckling, before covering hs mouth as Naru walked past his room, face still flushed from being near Mai again.

"Was that-" Madoka asked over skype.

"Mai's in a bit of financial trouble, we'll have it sorted tomorrow, though then I've a feeling thing will be worse if Mai leaves... She's actually managed to prove there's a heart in Naru." Lin smirked.

"Huh?! Have you filmed it?" Madoka hissed.

"Yup. But it'll be a bit more obvious if you come to the office..." Lin replied, smirking.

"... See you Monday."

"LIN! YOUR WASHING, TOO!"

Lin was there and back in a millisecond...

* * *

When things had finally been settled down, Madoka arrived.

And oooooh did Naru find it annoying.

He found himself hungrier than usual, he ended up demanding Mai made him lunch.

Mai, in turn, decided to try getting as many vegetables and healthy foods dow his throat as possible - including seaweed, garlic, cabbage, leeks, brussel sprouts, broccoli, and spinach (all of which Naru tried escaping, though for some reason as soon as Mai started to turn on the waterworks, he'd end up scoffing whatever it was anyway, orh have it forced into his mouth).

Madoka was very pleased about this, and so was Luella (who was also already hearing wedding bells and arranging it with Mai's guardian, who happened to live on just the outskirts of Oxford, so wasn't that far away).

Then, one day, Madoka asked Mai something.

"Has Naru increased your pay?" she asked.

"Huh? Nope." Mai smiled. "He negotiated with the Landlord on something and then the prices dropped back to what they were originally!"

Madoka frowned, getting up to head over to Lin's office.

"I'm sure Naru said he'd increase Mai's pay..." she muttered...

* * *

Mai gawked as she saw the builders modifying her house as a rental van was bringing things into the untouched parts.

"EH?!" she exclaimed.

"Mai..."

She froze, as she turned to see Naru with the flask of tea she had made before she left for home.

"You're now going to be living with Lin and I - your guardian agreed with my Mother, so the flat next to yours is being renovated so Lin and I can move in - a door is also being placed by your kitchen, so you may come to our flat or us to yours whenever we please." he smirked, straightening up from the SPR van he'd been leaning against. "I look forward to living with you."

Mai blushed bright red, as she remembered how much she had ended up having to hide in her room since _the boy she liked was just out of the room_!

"EEEEIIIIIHH?!" was her only reply.

Naru smirked as he moved to head inside.

"HOW DID YOU EVEN GET THE MONEY FOR THIS?! SCRATCH THAT, HOW DID YOU AFFORD THE MONEY FOR RESERVING THE WHOLE BUILDING AND ARCHITECTURE GROUPS?!" she screamed.

Naru chuckled, as he admired his handiwork.

* * *

 ** _Earlier..._**

Naru hung up on the rather sheepish Landowner, having used his ice-aura and possibly a bit of his PK to get them to agree to his terms, before looking at the recently-sent banknote for his account.

Smirking, he carefully opened it, admiring the zeroes.

He won't let anyone else get to Mai before he does - that addictive cooking and daily clothing routines she had will remain his - especially the fact they had a new apron for her, which he was looking forward to seeing her in later...

* * *

 ** _Now..._**

Lin chuckled as he glanced up to see Naru watching Mai with a small smile Naru had only ever shown once before; always unconsciously.

 _Good Luck, Mai; you're stuck with him, now..._

* * *

 ** _JoKeR:_ HAHA! DONE!**

 ** _Mai:_ Eih?! What did you do!? Why is Naru giving me those eyes?!**

 ** _Naru:_ ... *looks away***

 ** _Mai:_ 0-0**

 ** _JoKeR:_ Haha! It was too tempting! XD I mean, just oone small push... *clicks fingers to make further daily-clothing-styles and cosplay appear* Juuust the final piece...**

 ** _Mai:_ *runs away at high speed* WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! YOU COSPLAY-KINKED MEANY!**

 ** _JoKeR:_ Ah, that's not really me... Well, Naru, on the other hand... *w***

 ** _Mai:_ 0-0... Save me! ミヘ( ~)」**


End file.
